1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp-knit stringer tape for slide fasteners which is suitable for the attachment to the fabric of a knit garment on a knitting machine or a linking machine.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed slide fasteners which have a pair of warp-knit stringer tapes each including a pair of warp-knit stringer tapes each tape including a pair of laterally spaced elongate webs with a longitudinal wale-free coarse region interposed therebetween, the webs being interconnected by a connecting thread. The connecting thread has portions laid in opposed marginal wales in the webs, and substantially parallel portions extending transversely across the wale-free coarse region, thereby providing a plurality of substantially rectangular openings longitudinally in and along the wale-free coarse region. The proposed slide fasteners are connected to knit garments on a knitting machine or a linking machine with chains of thread loops running along the wale-free coarse regions in the respective tapes. The coarse region is devoid of one or two wales and hence the openings formed therein have a rectangular shape extending in the coursewise direction, allowing the stringer tapes as attached to the knit garment to displace or wobble with respect to the thread loops, particularly in the transverse direction of the tapes. When the knit garment with the slide fastener closed is subjected to a lateral pull, the parallel transverse portions of the connecting threads are pulled outwardly of the general plane of the tapes via the thread loops. As a result, outer longitudinal edge portions of the respective stringer tapes are turned up away from the the general plane of the knit garment, making the slide fastener, hence and the knit garment, unsightly.